ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Nest
This place is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Time Nest resembles a giant birdcage, and contains the Time Storage Vault, a large pond with a perching spot for Tokitoki, and a small home for the Supreme Kai of Time. Their is also a lake in the middle of which are two perches of Supreme Kai of Time's pet bird, Tokitoki. You may train here. *Ziorem *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Rp Area Teach me how to be strong Bastion is sat his legs dangling over the edge of the time nest a cooler next to him, he seems lost in thought seemingly focused on some greater question far beyond his comprehension seemingly indifferent to the hustle and bustle of the new recruits looking out toward the clouds lost in a deep thought occasional sigh breaking through the silence. A few screams are heard from the stadium not to far away from the Time Nest as the new recruits one after another are shot back towards the entrance bloodied up and unconscious or semi-conscious. They all rush one specific Saiyan testing their might and fail as he launches them away. Turnis shakes his head and walks towards the exit. "Thanks for the warm-up kids. Stay in school and maybe you'll get stronger." he says before flying off into the main hub of the town with his scouter catching Bastion's level. "Hmm, Tin Man's here. That seems interesting it's been a year." he says before flying off in that direction to meet the android. Bastion looks surprised to see Kevrin/Turnis present at the nest "Oh Kevryn, not gonna lie you were the last person i expected to see here" He opens the cooler showing a large amount of beers on ice "Just the person i need to talk to" He picks up a beer and offers it to Kevryn "You want one? I'm in an oddly contemplative mood as i had a battle that honestly i felt i may have been lost, seeing as you have seen what it is to die in battle i figured you'd understand more than most of the newbies here" Turnis turns down the drink and lands next to Bastion. "Contemplative? I don't see anyone for a year and that's the first thing I hear out of your mouth. Hmph you never change Tin Man." he says before sitting next to him and looking out into Toki Toki City. "So what's on your mind this time. Is it just like last time?" he asks. Bastion chuckles "as to the point as ever, though i suppose expecting that to change is foolish" He takes a drink "well seeing as alcohol is broken down faster than i can feel it i suppose this is for the ambience more than anything, its more i faced Frieza in one of his stronger forms and realised just how weak i am at least by comparison as he could have very easily killed me and shin if reinforcements hadn't arrived." Turnis listens and laughs. "Frieza has gotten stronger that I have seen. He's obtained some new form thanks to Towa's interference and general muckery of the timeline. You feel mortal because of that, good." he says with a straight face before taking off his scouter and setting it down. "We're not immortal that you've seen first hand when I died. People get complacent just because we have something that can revive people well what'll happen if that gets taken away or your magical wish doesn't work?" he asks looking out into the city and not at Bastion. "I suppose you aren't wrong we have become a bit reliant or at the very least inconsiderate of the the dragonballs and at the most reliant on it, so tell me someone like you who takes pride in each case of falling down and recovering how do you find a way to fight agiant this inevitable improbable odds and enemies hwo do you maintain that stength or at least your resolve/?" Turnis shakes his head. "What keeps me fighting is knowing that there will be a tomorrow. So long as I fight and keep getting stronger, there will always be a tomorrow for myself and for my loved ones. I don't fight to become the strongest while that is my goal I fight because it betters myself and shows I have the strength to protect what I wish to protect." he explains. "We've been over this before. Even if the enemy has an insurmountable power you still have those loved ones, friends, and even enemies at times who will come to your assistance if you need them. I don't bother looking to tomorrow until I wake up and see the world moving again only then will I know I've kept to my creed." "I guess part of me is worried, i mean Towa has access to that sort of powerful being and it wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume she has access or can have access to ones stronger than that. I suppose its interesting to see just how far this will go but i suppose its all kind of worrying like there is so much we don't know" Bastion stands up looking around "It also seems we have less and less joining our ranks lately so i kind of forsee something big on the horizon, maybe i'm just a little paranoid but i've already lost everything once so naturally i'm not wanting to lose everything again" Turnis stands up alongside Bastion and turns him to face him. "There's nothing wrong with having paranoia, Tin Man. A long time ago I lost my wife and my soon to be born daughter because of Maestro so I know how it feels to lose everything. You just need to find what you truly fight for. Do you fight for that family of yours to keep them safe? Do you fight to protect those you call 'friends'? Do you fight just to survive and care only for your own well being? You need to decide that for yourself." he explains in a serious tone. "If you don't have any resolve to make yourself stronger than there's nothing here for you. I don't know the exact specifications behind your reason for being an android but you're a warrior now even if you're thrust into this life by force you have to work with it and choose your own road." Bastion scratches his head "Yeah i suppose i do need to work that out mind if i ask something though? What is your history with maestro? When you first described him he seemed to be an ally or at least had been at one time though all evidence points to that no longer being the truth, doubly so from what i have heard" Bastion finishes his drink "i will assume that girl we saw in the visions the other me showed had something to do with it? or at least did in the other existence? I only ask cause i prefer not ot make leaps of logic on things i would have no real insight into" Turnis folds his arms and seems irritated. "Maestro and I go back to when I first met Silver on Planet Poytera. Silver was a psychic medium that eventually became my wife. As for Maestro he was a Namek living on that planet and protecting the folks he held dear. All he ever did was protect when he was called for then sped off away and went to his home in the mountains where he stayed. I didn't pay much attention to him but in the end i asked him to keep protecting those people from the occurring civil war to which he promised. I don't know what has lead him to this after I left with Silver but I can only assume he went mad with power." he explains. "i see so its just as much a mystery as it is to us who arent as familiar with your home plane of existance. I suppose in the end it is less important than the fact that he himself must be stopped given both his power and what he can do with it. actually on that note i have something that might be helpful" He passes Kevryn a small data connector "if you install that into the audio section of your scouter you can emit a sub sonic whistle it causes ringing in the ears but ti disrupts the frequancy of the power he uses. Consider it a precauation as we get stronger if someone succumbs to his influence that may tip the scales of battle. Or you can pretend to be under it and use it as an opening if you feel that way inclined" Turnis takes the chip and stows it into his new armor. "Thanks. You know what, I have an idea." he says with a devious smile. "I know exactly how to help you learn what you're fighting for." he says looking back over to Bastion. "I'll fight you and if you lose, well, we'll see how well your family enjoys a visit from me." he says. "Think you're up for it? Either way if you don't stop me I'll visit them. We'll see if you care enough about them to protect them." Turnis then begins floating upowards and away from Bastion slowly. "Times ticking Tin Man. Are you strong enough to protect your friends and family? Is that really what you want to fight for? We'll find out right now." Bastion sighs before cracking his neck "If this is the way it has to be so be it, lets hope your bluster backs up your threats" Bastion dissapears for a moment using the fact Kevryn can't sense his Ki to his advantage before shooting up from behind him to kick him hard in the back "Guess given this scenario i simply cannot afford to lose" Turnis is kicked forward and flips around to meet Bastion's gaze. "That's more like it Tin Man.Now, give me everything you've got!" he shouts. He rushes forward charging up energy in his hand ready for the confrontation. --After Battle-- Turnis stands over Bastion and spits away some blood that was building up in his mouth. "You lose." he says in a deep voice akin to that of a demon while in his Super Saiyan Destroyer transformation. The form scares off the wildlife around the mountain before Turnis places his index and middle fingers together against his forehead. "I guess I'll go do what I planned on then. I'll be nice enough to let you watch however." he says as he teleports both of them close to Ubu's house. He holds his arm and hand out charging up a blast from his Saiyan Destroyer Ball and prepares to fire it at the occupied house. As he is charging he is hit full force by Bastions fist only he is still laying on the ground unable to move let alone speak and fght back but his bracer arm rocketed at Kevryn as it wasn't part of his actual body and its propulsion is built into it although in his saiyan form it wouldnt be enough to cause more than a momentary distraction at worst Bastion is desperately trying to summon the strength to lift himself albeit to no avail. Turnis is hit and shakes his head a little. "Did you just... oh never mind, time for destruction." he says firing the Destroyer Ball. There is a cry from Cauli inside alerting Bastion to the baby's presence as the ball approaches. Right before it hits the house it vanishes only causing slight splintering before it dissipated and Turnis goes back to his base form with his wounds now showing. He laughs out loud for a little before lowering his arm and breathing out. "I said I'd attempt didn't I? I guess you are strong enough to fend off a threat like me, even if it was only close." he says. Turnis looks over and picks up the arm before tossing it over to Bastion. "You did well for someone who lost their fighting spirit. I hope you've found what you were looking for this time." Bastion drops onto his stomach as the last rush of adrenaline was too much for his battered body to handle though he seems to be able to at least try to talk "Urgh, remind me never to let you get into any teaching role besides that of the nest" "Oh please the only person I teach is Aaron. I don't really care for the others." he explains. He watches Bastion struggle and shakes his head. "I do admire your fight to be human in this world regardless of what people say and do about your figure. You're still a warrior just trying to get by in this world. Whether you think my meaning for fighting was just bullshit or not I'll leave you to take those words. Now... off to go find a masked Saiyan who also needs a few lesson taught to him." he says before soaring off. Bastion laughs to himself "Finally something we agree on" he groans in pain as he lies on the ground "Damn it i cant even sleep in this state whatever at least they are ok" Bastion would notice a small sack not too far away from him that seems to have been left there by Turnis. It was a near empty sack from the looks of it but inside was a single Senzu Bean to be eaten. As Turnis activated his scouter to find Monarch he scoffed to himself holsing onto his injuries. "It's about time I showed this man why he should just lose the mask and be a man." he says to himself flying away. Celebratory Graduation Solaris drifted down from atop a tree that was outside of the Time Academy after receiving her scores from her test. She smiles as she sees that she passed and heads into the building, ready for her first day. Zio turned as the doors opened, stopping his pacing as a girl stepped inside. "Oh! Hi there." Zio smiled, bowing slightly in greeting. There are several prospective patrollers around 20 within the room some are in groups some are clearly the lone wolf types there is a lot of chatter as most of the new patrollers are young everyone has been hearded to the seats eventually trunks walks to the lecture podium clearing his throat "Welcome to you the future generation of patrollers. First off let me offer you a congratulations in passing the examination., from here on out you will be considered time patrollers although you may still be green you will get the chance to enter many different areas of history and put right the wrongs of Towas malevolance. Make no mistake this is a difficult task filled with dangers but the fact you are here now shows me you have what it takes so from me i formally welcome you to stand up and induct yourself into the patrol" He bows to the potenial new patrollers asking them to stand to attention A tall earthling wearing a red jacket and sleek sunglasses enters the room holding the timepatrol insignias and certifications "I will call out your names and you will recieve your insignias" Solaris stands and smiles at Zio, whispering to him. "My name is Solaris, nice to meet you as well. I hope we do well." She said listening for her name as people went up one by one. Zio nodded in reply. "Indeed. I am Ziorem. Let's do our best, Solaris." Ziorem adjusted his glasses as he smiled at her once again. Trunks begins reading out names giving the insignias to the patrollers hwo step up "Next up Banofee..... Piepie..... ugh i know you didn't have a surname but come on that is just silly" A tall female majin with yellow skin giggles at Trunks dismay beofre accepting her insignia "allright next up is Solaris" Solaris walks up and bows accepting her insignia. "Thank you." She said before heading back to her seat next to Zio. "Wow..this is so cool." She whispers quietly to herself. "Congrats." Zio whispers, before his gaze returns to the stage, awaiting his name to be called. Category:Other World Training Area Category:Other World